


Spar Spangled Squirrel Headcanons and Drabbles

by RayshaunLucasSimp



Category: Marvel, Marvel Rising: Secret Warriors (2018)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Drabbles, F/M, Headcanon, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Short & Sweet, What am I doing, i don't know how to do this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayshaunLucasSimp/pseuds/RayshaunLucasSimp
Summary: Short and random headcanons/ drabble centred around Patriot and Squirrel Girl. I'll give every chapter an individual rating, but the majority of them will be general audiances.
Relationships: Doreen Green/Rayshaun Lucas
Kudos: 5





	1. OTP AUs- General Audiences

Coffee Shop AU-  
Rayshaun owns a small coffee shop across from the college Doreen just happens to work at. 1 exhausted college student + 1 coffee shop owner= love at first sight.

Enemies to Lovers Au-  
Doreen is a notorious villain: known for causing trouble and chaos with no real purpose. Rayshaun is a hero-in-training that who, in order to prove his worth as a hero, has been tasked with capturing the villain by gaining her trust. But will betraying her be as easy as originally intended? And is it true that opposites attract?

Hanahaki Disease Au-  
Doreen is head over heels for her fellow teammate, Rayshaun, but no matter what she does he remains oblivious to her advances. However, he does not remain oblivious to the fact that she gradually seems to be getting sicker by the day. Will he notice why before it's too late? 

Childhood Best friends Au-  
Doreen and Rayshaun were attached at the hip when she was younger. One day ,however, their bond is broken when Doreen's family moves to a different state. So, imagine the shock they both have when they meet again -nearly a decade later- on a battlefield... on opposing sides.

Tattoo Artist/ Florist Au-  
Doreen's world is flip turned upside down when a handsome florist purchases the empty shop next to the tattoo parlour she owns. As these two opposite lives slowly drift closer together, an opportunity for love blooms. 

Arranged Marriage Au-  
Rayshaun is the heir to a large kingdom with a large supply of gold and other riches, but has awful relations with nearby kingdoms. Doreen is the heiress to a much smaller kingdom, with much less fortune. However, they had great relations with most surrounding kingdoms. It only makes sense that their parents would arrange for them to be wed. Neither of them are pleased. After all, nothing good can come out of this situation, right?

Time Travel Au-  
Doreen is a 16th century village girl. She works as a barmaid with her friend Kamala. Life isn't great, but it could be worse. One day, a mysterious stranger -going by the name Rayshaun- stumbles into the bar in the most bizarre attire, claiming to be from hundreds of years into the future. Doreen becomes intrigued by this odd stranger, eventually falling in love, but if what he claims is true- how can they possible be together?

Hunger Games Au-  
When Rayshaun is selected to be a tribute for the hunger games, along with his friend Daisy, he targets the bubbly tribute Doreen as an easy kill, all he had to do was earn her trust. This turns out to be easier said than done. It turns out that falling in love was a consequence of earning her trust. They were doomed from the start.

Romeo and Juliet Au-  
Rayshaun and Doreens families despise each other, they always have and always will. So imagine the shock Rayshaun experienced when he discovered that the beautiful stranger he danced with was none other than Doreen Green: somebody he should be natural born enemies with. But life is never that simple. There is nothing but doom and death to come for the ill-fated, star-crossed lovers. 

Medical Au-  
Doctors aren't supposed to have regulars, Rayshaun knew this. So how was he supposed to react when the same, reckless Doreen Green stumbles into his office at least once a week, with some sort of new injury. It's not like he got used to her showing up routinely, and he certainly doesn't fear for the worst when one week she doesn't show up for her weekly appoitment...


	2. OTP Questions- General Audiences ( part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answering some tumblr OTP questions ( Rayshaun x Doreen).

Who offers their jacket when the other is cold?   
Rayshaun would get super protective and serious if Doreen seems cold, so he would probably offer her his jacket even if it isn't that cold outside. 

Who giggles uncontrollably when the other playfully picks them up?  
Doreen would attempt to pick Rayshaun up playfully, but would never be able to catch him off-guard. Rayshaun, on the other hand, will occasionally catch her off-guard during training and it would probably turn into a playfight. 

Who compliments the other in front of everyone?  
Doreen would compliment him regularly because she loves showing affection and thinks he looks cute when he's flustered. However, sometimes Rayshaun will say something really heartfelt and genuine- catching everyone off guard.

When the one of them has a bad day, what does the other do to help cheer them up?  
When Rayshaun has a bad day, Doreen is even more affectionate than usual. She'll constantly be showing her love in any way possible. When Doreen has a bad day, Rayshaun would immediately be super concerned, he'd probably become really protective, not leave her side and would do random sweet things for her- like buying chocolates or watching her favourite movie.

Who introduces their partner to their family first? How does it go?  
Canonly, Rayshaun does meet Doreen's parents in one of the movies. Her father seems to really like him and is glad to finally meet someone in the secret warriors. Rayshaun is slightly angry that she told her father about the Secret Warriors ( and him) but gets over it quickly.

Who is more likely to tell a pun? What is the other one's reaction?  
Doreen can't take anything seriously, and would be telling jokes-including puns- regularly. Rayshaun pretends not to love them and admires her positive attitude. 

Who would bring their partner on a romantic date under the stars?  
Surprisingly, Rayshaun would. It would most likely be an important date-like Doreen's birthday or something like that- so he'd surprise her and she'd feel really touched and grateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this so much! Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3   
> (Also I only just noticed how touchstarved I am 0_o)


	3. OTP questions- General Audiences ( Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternatively titled: me being touch-starved and lonely part 2.

Who is a fussy eater and who will eat food even if they've dropped it on the floor?  
Rayshaun is always trying to eat healthy and only ever eats really nutritious food. Doreen ,on the other hand, will eat absolutely anything, regardless of how 'healthy' it is.

Who knocks on the others door crying at 3am?  
Both depending on the day. Rayshaun feels as though he has to stay strong all the time in order to be a good hero, but sometimes it's too much for him and that's ok. Doreen thinks that in order to be useful, she needs to be constantly happy and upbeat: she thinks that's all she's good for at times. When she can't keep the act up, she goes to Rayshaun for comfort.

Who buys a goat for no reason apart from loving animals?  
Doreen would totally rescue all sorts of animals: or she'd at least try to. Rayshaun would desperately try and stop her from creating a zoo.

Who has a vast knowledge on random facts?  
Whenever they're alone together ,like on a date or something, Doreen will randomly bring up weird trivia, Rayshaun thinks it's cute.

Who gets extremely competitive at mario cart?   
Rayshaun would take it way too seriously and be really annoyed when Doreen beats him or if somebody says 'it's just a game.'

Who would steal the others clothes?  
Doreen would definitely be the type of person to steal their boyfriends hoodies/shirts. Rayshaun ,however, will secretly wear small things like Doreen's bracelets or keyrings- Doreen 100% notices and teases him about it.

Who's better at being a functional human being?  
Rayshaun. He'd be way more responsible than Doreen and would probably have to stop her from doing dumb stuff. However, considering the fact that Doreen is basically a genius, she'd be smart when it comes to robotics and academics but has no common sense whatsoever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :)


	4. Danganronpa AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't really a ship post per say, but I really wanted to write a danganronpa au so I did.

Ultimate talents:  
Rayshaun Lucas- Super High School Level Veteran  
Doreen Green- Super High School Level Veterinarian   
Kamala Khan- Super High School Level Lucky Student  
Daisy Johnson- Super High School Level Secret Agent  
Riri Williams- Super High School Level Engineer  
America Chavez- Super High School Level Mechanic   
Shuri- Super High School Level Heiress   
Gwen Stacy- Super High School Vigilante   
Dante- Super High School Level Pyrologist 

Main Roles-  
Protagonist- Kamala Khan, she has luck cycles similar to Nagito's, during one of them she gets accepted to Hope's Peak, where many of her idols graduated. When one of her close friends also gets in, she believes that nothing could possibly go wrong, until everything does. Just her luck. 

Support- Doreen Green, she couldn't be happier when her and Kamala get into Hope's Peak, she'd finally be able to show her potential as a vet. She wasn't expecting a killing game, who would be? Nonetheless, she tries to keep everyone's spirits high, it can't be that bad...right? 

Antagonist- Dante, he never wanted to attend Hope's Peak, it took advantage of students and used their talent to their advantage. But when he got offered a place, he saw a perfect opportunity to cause hellfire for them, and his attitude won't stop just because he's in a killing game. 

Mastermind- Gwen Stacy, she, like Dante, sees that the system is broken- she has witnessed it first hand. She ,however, won't settle for simply causing trouble, she wants to take it to a whole knew level and punish everyone who is involved with such a corrupt system, even if that means killing the same people she once called friends.

Traitor- America Chavez, she built the Monokuma's and executions for Gwen in exchange for protection in the game, which she later finds out was a lie. However, as time passes she grows closer to her classmates and finds herself becoming friends with many of them. But she knows that she's the reason they're in danger, and can't handle the guilt everytime somebody gets executed. 

Executions-   
Rayshaun Lucas- Soldiers Salute: A death fitting for a veteran such as himself. He is held at gunpoint by hundreds of monokumas, a bullet is shot at him for every person he has ever killed or injured during a battle: but in places it would hurt but not kill him. Finally, the gunshots stop- and he thinks he may be safe. At that moment a war-style bomb is launched at him, exploding and killing him upon impact. His actions haunted him in his final seconds, knowing he will never escape with his friends and live the life he always wanted to, 

Doreen Green- Gladiator Ring: What could hurt more than being killed by the thing you loved the must? She is trapped in a gladiator ring surrounded by monokuma's cheering in the game, with the mastermind in a mask in the emperors seat. Each round, a different animal attacks her. They start of small but get stronger and stronger each time. She is forced to fight the animals if she wishes to survive, despite the emotional distress it causes her. Finally, a lion that has not been fed for a week is sent to fight her. She has no chance, especially in her beaten down state. All of a sudden, Gwen raises her thumb, about to grant her mercy and allow her to live. But then, the monokuma's start booing, so she puts her thumb down and the lion finally eats her. 

Kamala Khan- Wheel of Misfortune- A wheel is presented with a wide variety of torture methods, with one option that would let her free if landed on and one that would kill her immediately and the others were merely a range of torture. However, she is lucky and for the first few rounds doesn't land on anything that could be fatal, but is painful nonetheless. Finally, after many rounds the wheel slows down as it approaches the mercy option. Everybody thinks she's going to live. However, in the last second it moves to the fatal option: she doesn't know hat hit her- everything happens to fast.

Daisy Johnson- A Dead Man Tells No Tales: Daisy is an expert at keeping secrets, but will she finally cave in? Daisy is told who the mastermind is, and is strapped to an electric chair. She is asked each time who the mastermind is but is unable to tell as they said they would harm the others if she did. Each time she doesn't answer, she gets shocked- they get harsher eachtime. Eventually, she agrees to tell but before she can finish an electric shock so strong is sent through her that she is dead within second: she never got to save her friends. 

Riri Williams- The Junkyard: A magnet is attached to her back, and she is put in a junkyard. The junkyard is filled with all of the scraps from her previous robots. She has to attempt to reach the end, where there is a safety door. As she runs, she is impaled multiple times, However, she nearly makes it as the others cheer her on. But when the finally reaches the door it turns out to be fake, and she is trapped. Just as she loses hope, she is impaled through the heart with a scrap of the ironheart suit, leaving her dead within minutes.

America Chavez- Highway to Hell: she is forced to outrun her own motorbike. However, it is not that simple. There are a range of obstacles on the way, such as nails she must ron through and razors on the floor. She is so busy trying to escape that she forgets the track is a circle, so she is just going in a continual loop. When she realises, she collapses in despair and ends up being ran over multiple times.

Shuri- A Royal Farewell: Shuri is placed in a replica of her palace, but in each room there is a monokuma waiting to try and assassinate her. Her goal is to find the correct exit room. Each monokuma has a variety of weapons, ranging from guns to grenades. Shuri was clearly smart enough to find the exit and temporarily throw off the monokumas. However, when she reaches the door it is revealed that it is a dead end, and she is cornered and killed by monokumas. 

Dante: Flames of Hell: an execution fitting of his talent. He is locked in a room that has a timer that says how long he has until the room bursts out in flames. He has to complete range of tasks to disable the timer, things such as completing a rubix cube or word search. For every time he messes up, the timer goes down by ten seconds. When he finally completes the last challenge ,which was a quiz, he realises that he made a spelling mistake, so the final ten seconds go to zero and the room is set aflame, he is burnt to a crisp.

Gwen Stacy- Society Crumbles: When Gwen is revealed to be the mastermind, her execution is exactly how she wanted it to go. The others fled the school as it is revealed that their is a bomb in the basement. Gwen is left unable to run, as she chains herself to the floor, she has fulfilled her purpose so sees no reason to live anymore. She is filled with joy as the school collapses onto her, as she finally destroyed the one thing she swore she would- even though it destroyed her at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna act like I didn't forget to update in nearly a month

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was ok. Kudos and comments are always welcome <3


End file.
